<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infatuation by kimgdoyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129643">Infatuation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung'>kimgdoyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Dreams, Implied Murder, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:26:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimgdoyoung/pseuds/kimgdoyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun never thought a silly advertisement on TV would turn his dreams into reality, or is it a nightmare?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>doyochi fest round one</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infatuation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>in•fa•tuation</strong>
</p><p>   <em>noun [ /ɪnˌfætʃ.uˈeɪ.ʃən/] </em></p><p>
  <em>       1- strong but not usually lasting feelings of love or attraction.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dreams can be deceiving, they consume you when you let them drive your life. For some, dreams are the reason they go to sleep early at night and wake up late in the morning, beautiful, romantic and sweet, they’re as described, dreams, some onyric reaction to our deepest desires.</p><p>But for some others, dreams are what keep them awake from early in the night to early in the morning, when tiredness is their only way to get a piece of rest, and that was Jaehyun’s case. It Has been long nights and days for him, longing to be the one holding, kissing... loving a certain man with almond like eyes.</p><p>Everyday has been a torture since he met Kim Doyoung or as his best friend introduced him Mr -soon to be- Doyoung Suh, but if he were to be honest, if they were to be honest, they met each other long before that awkward night at Johnny Suh’s house.</p><p>He’s brain locked the memories of that teenage love from the time when he was too afraid to accept himself, to be honest and to scream to the whole world he was in love with Kim Doyoung, always a bittersweet memory of letting go what he loved most out of fear.</p><p>Every day he daydreamed about those times, when Doyoung gave him homemade chocolates, when he knitted him colorful scarves, he daydreamed about holding his hands under the table at his parents house in the middle of the dinner because they were too young and too afraid to love.</p><p>Jaehyun loved those dreams, but at night, he fighted with invisible ghosts of a time when he let go those beautiful feelings. At night, if he slept, hurtful nightmares disguised as memories made him hurt and cry, at night horrible spiders knitted him hanging ropes that suffocated him, that reminded him of that one night he destroyed his dream’s heart.</p><p>“Let’s pretend we never met, please Jaehyun, at least let me have this” those were the words that Doyoung texted him the night Johnny introduced him to his fiancé, pleading him to at least not steal that beautiful love that came after he destroyed him, and if doing that will let him be close to him, if that will let Jaehyun to be close to the one he loved, then Jaehyun will do it, he'll pretend he never dreamt a perfect love. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Infatuation</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Tired of your nightmares? Tired of not being loved even in your dreams?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then <strong>Infatuation</strong> is the solution to your problems!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Just call to: <strong>01-127-1996</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We’ll send you the solution to be loved <span class="u"><strong>EVEN</strong></span> in your dreams.</em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>*Read instructions before drinking*</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun has been working restlessly, ever since he met with Doyoung after so many years his sleep has been reduced to zero, longing to be the one that holds his hand everyday, to kiss those strawberry like lips at night, to just hug him and love him till the end of times.</p><p> </p><p>When he arrived home that night he for sure wasn't expecting to see Doyoung waiting outside his apartment, dark green coat, turtleneck sweater, black shoes and a brown backpack on his shoulder, the glasses that framed his face beautifully were the same he wore when they were young and loved each other in secret.</p><p>He froze when the older turned and looked at him, fear rushing down his body until he heard that voice, the one that talked him sweetly to sleep everyday since he left him under the rain.</p><p>“Goodnight” he said, too formal, too cold for Jaehyun to feel heat rushing up his face “This package arrived home in the morning and is for you so… I mean Johnny is out for business and...” Doyoung was nervous, his voice failing to make any sense.</p><p>“Thank you” Jaehyun said, sweetly, lovingly, getting a red face from Doyoung when their fingers touched after taking the box from his hands “You could've just call me but thank you” he didn't know what else to do or to say “Have you been waiting for long? Is getting cold this days you should have-”</p><p>“I think Johnny is cheating on me,” Doyoung said, his face looking down but the tears running down his cheeks were obvious. </p><p>Suddenly as if realizing what just left his mouth, he cleaned his face and said “I'm sorry, please forget what I just said. I need to go home, my cat can't be alone for a long time” Doyoung rushed his words and bid goodbye to Jaehyun, leaving him clueless, confused on what to say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Jaehyun was watching tv late in the night some days before, he didn't thought that the product he paid 3 dollars with free shipping was ever gonna arrive, that's why he send it to Johnny’s house, that way he would never know if he was scammed or not, but the box in front of him with a purple foiling adorning him that read “Lee Corp” was pretty much real (and if you were to ask him it even felt more expensive than 3 bucks).</p><p>But now that potion seemed stupid, right, his sleep deprived self was convinced it was worth it but now he felt ridiculous, pathetic and miserable, he couldn't believe he went to those lengths to feel loved again, let alone in his dreams. Yet, that night, the pathetic and miserable Jeong Jaehyun, following the instructions he read thoroughly, drank two drops of Infatuation mixed with strawberry milk. </p><p>However he ignored the most important instruction that read “Mix it with a drink that reminds you of your beloved one or it can affect them directly”, despite this Jeong Jaehyun fell into a warm deep sleep after many sleepless nights.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jaehyun woke up in the middle of a cotton flower field, a big storm pouring over him, the water feeling warm, cold wind and wet grass under his bare foot. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The thorns that protect cotton flowers scratching his skin, it was a nightmare but contrary to his previous ones, this one felt foreign. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jaehyun" a soft voice ran through his ears, too familiar making the water felt more soothing "Jaehyun" it called again, but the owner wasn't there, that sweet voice that felt like a spring breeze, like cinnamon scent in a cozy autumn afternoon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Doyoung? Where are you?" He asked, just to hear a plea calling his name. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jaehyun, please come to me" and then a loud sound startled the moment, the storm getting stronger and a lightning suddenly waking him up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Morning never felt like that morning since Jaehyun met with Doyoung after so many years, cozy and safe, a dream so scary yet he embraced it cuz it gave him a memory where Doyoung loved him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung met Jaehyun after so many years, he felt something weird inside his heart, something warm yet hurtful. The memories of his youth back when he used to live in a small town and met someone that made his days feel warm as the sun, hit him, hard and cold, like ice, made him realize those feelings and emotions were still there inside his dreams, resting and waiting for the perfect moment to resurface.</p><p>“I'll be back in 3 weeks okay? If you need anything you can call me or Jaehyun, he's my best friend and I think he wouldn't hesitate to help you out” Johnny said riding the taxi Doyoung called for him “When I come back we'll have vacations together Okay?”</p><p>After kissing his lips, Doyoung watched the cab drive away and a smiling Johnny bidding goodbye from inside.</p><p>Doyoung loved Johnny, he gave him the liberty he needed since Jaehyun left his side. For so many years he felt trapped, lost and defeated, but Johnny gave him freedom and confidence in what he was and how he felt. </p><p>Some days passed since Johnny left to his hometown, Doyoung lived his life as he used to, waking up in the morning, eat lunch and start working in his online store, answering emails and scheduling shoots for his new merch, being a freelancer was hard for one person, still he loved every passing second. </p><p>At 3 pm one day, a knock on his door caught his attention, thinking that it was probably Jaehyun coming to visit his friend, but when he opened it was just the mailman.</p><p>Curious as to what his boyfriend ordered he took a look on the purple well wrapped box, "Deliver to Jeong Jaehyun" and then Doyoung sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Doyoung didn't really want to leave his house that day, but if a package that wasn't meant for them arrived then he should take it to its final destination, even if it was cold and was already late outside. </p><p>Doyoung was about to leave when he got a video call from his boyfriend. It took them 10 minutes to end his call and even if he knew he didn't have to leave his house in the state he was, it took him 10 minutes to destroy the confidence and trust he built for Johnny. </p><p>Nonetheless he took his keys and his bicycle and drove to Jaehyun's house. On his way there he reminisced those moments of youth he spent next to Jaehyun, he remembered the feelings and emotions the younger made him feel for the first time, feelings that Johnny not once has ever made him feel.</p><p>That night, after dropping the mailbox with its owner Doyoung felt an emptiness he never felt before, he cried and slept but no rest was gained at the end of that long day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yani So [03:45 am]: hey jae, sorry for bothering you at this time but, I called Doyoung earlier and he sounded extremely tired, can you please go check on him?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mornings ever since Jaehyun started drinking Infatuation, were something he long forgot the feeling of, it was peaceful, the dreams where he embraced that one love that he once destroyed, the touches and kisses, the aroma of strawberries always washing all over his bedroom.</p><p>It wasn't usual of Johnny to ask him a favor, on the contrary it was common of Jaehyun to annoy Johnny with stupid favors, but that morning message made him feel like a bucket of cold water dropped over him, bringing him back to reality. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Infatuation was a dangerous product, it takes you to where you want to be if you follow the instructions as they ask, but for someone like Jaehyun, someone that's been craving for love and affection, that perfect utopia he built in his dreamed reality, it was taking away the life of his dreamed love. </p><p>It was true that Jaehyun loved Doyoung, of course it was, but when you keep holding on the memories of a love that you once destroyed with bare hands, with hurtful words of hate and shame, that love becomes toxic, it completely destroys your perception of what love is. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I've been missing you Jaehyun ie~" Doyoung said, tangling his finger on the soft locks that adorned Jaehyun's forehead, "These days felt like I was trapped inside a cruel nightmare" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There was a soft scent of vanilla in the light breeze that flowed in that bright day of summer, the tulips dancing around them, a checkered tablecloth under them preventing the ants from walking on their legs. Jaehyun prepared Strawberry jam sandwiches and milk, Doyoung baked a cake and made fresh lemonade for that picnic date. It was a perfect dream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why?" Jaehyun asked, curious as to why Doyoung was feeling like that. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Because everyday, when I wake up, you're not next to me and I keep waiting for Johnny to come back home" Doyoung said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly a drop and another and another, rain started falling over Jaehyun's face and Young's fingers stopped dancing along his hair, an storm hit over his perfect dream, taking him back to the real world, the one where Doyoung is not in love with him. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Johnny's appartement wasn't far from his, but those 10 minutes suddenly felt like a 3 day walk. After his friend asked him to visit Doyoung, something inside him felt weird, or maybe it wasn't only inside him. </p><p>When Doyoung opened the door his face was white or blue? Jaehyun didn't know, but it seemed like the rain from his dreams, the rain that makes him go back to reality, that rain that helps him wake up every morning. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Doyoung asked, his voice weak and barely audible, his body looked fragile, but not in a romantic way, it was as if something was taking the life out of him. </p><p>"Well, Johnny called and-" Jaehyun couldn't even finish his sentence when Doyoung collapsed in front of him. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dreams are meant to be a safe space, they're full of enjoyable feelings and memories, they're meant to store the most beautiful images of our lives, however, since that one night he gave Jaehyun a purple box that arrived to his boyfriend’s house, every night felt eternal, like being trapped in that summer night when a teen Jaehyun destroyed every fiber of confidence he ever had.</p><p> </p><p><em>“... Did you drink it with a beverage that reminded you of your beloved one?”</em> Doyoung heard something that sounded like a voice on the other side of the world, his hands felt like floating and his head felt heavy.</p><p><em>“No, I drank it with strawberry milk.”</em> That was Jaehyun's voice, suddenly tears began to slide along his cheeks, his sight became grey and cold ran through his body.</p><p><em>“What?! Sir, did you read the instructions beforehand? How long has it been that you started drinking it?”</em> Again the voice, the one that sounded like it was on the other side of the world but now it made him hurt in his sleep.</p><p>This couldn't be reality, can it? Every time he dreamt of Jaehyun in recent days it hurt him, he physically felt the pain, the memories made him cry and took every bit of life out of his body.</p><p><em>“That wasn't in the instructions!”</em> Jaehyun said exasperated, anger and maybe sadness, it was only sadness what Doyoung felt towards Khios ex boyfriend.</p><p><em>“Sir, please read your instructions again. It DOES say you HAVE TO drink it with a beverage that reminds you of them, not just strawberry milk!”</em> Sadness, dreams and reality, Doyoung was tired of everything.</p><p><em>“There's nothing we can do at this point Sir, it has been a long time…”</em> And then silence.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Doyoung woke up, his room was empty and grey, like it has been the past two weeks, he wakes up and isn't sure if it is day or night, but there's always the same gray color in the sky that he can see from his window. The time never passes by but he keeps on waking up again and again, never remembering when he last went to sleep or how his day passed by.</p><p>“You should go back to sleep” Jaehyun said, rushing to him, when did he arrive? “You're exhausted and have to rest Doyoung, please”</p><p>“Is this a dream?” He asked with a voice so low that he doubted he opened his mouth “If I'm dreaming when did I go to sleep?”</p><p>“Dream?” Jaehyun asked “Why do you think it is a dream?” </p><p>“I don't know, lately I feel like every moment happens in a dream” He sighed, as if it was going to help him feel good again “And you're here, you're only here when I'm dreaming… But lately it feels like a never ending dream”</p><p>“But this is reality”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Doyoung was nervous to meet his fiancé’s best friend, after so many years of hearing about him, the day he finally was going to meet him already came.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a sunny day, he was wearing a plain white shirt and simple black pants, the cafeteria his fiancé chose to meet was empty only for them waiting to meet someone.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was a dream-like day, suddenly a ding in the door.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I'm sorry man, there was traffic on my way here” a voice so familiar to him “Is okay bro, we arrived just a few minutes ago” and then the face of someone he met somewhere, maybe in a dream.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Doyoung, this is my best friend, his name is Johnny” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then, black again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The trial against Jeong Jaehyun is still ongoing, there's not enough proof to incarcerate him for premeditated murder, but is presumed that he poisoned his ex-boyfriend with an unknown toxins after finding out he was getting married with his best friend, Mr Kim Doyoung is still under coma, Doctor have yet to find out a reason of his weak health status.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Jeong is still denying his intentions to murder Mr Kim, he claims that he only wanted to have a world where they were in love inside their dreams.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I never thought we could be together again Jaehyunie” Doyoung said holding Jaehyun's hands and laying his head on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything is possible in our dreams” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><strong>ob·ses·sion</strong> /əbˈseSHən/</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                    { noun }       </em>
</p><p>
  <em>       1. the state of being obsessed with someone or something.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       2. an idea or thought that continually preoccupies or intrudes on a person's mind.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>              plural noun: obsessions</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just to make it clear, at the end the cursive paragraph is a scene happening in their dreams, as it is the only way for them to be together.</p><p>Also I hope I made the prompter happy with this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>